Wonderful
by Bounced
Summary: Some people want to be seen as heroes; others actually are.  Those who are heroes are rarely seen as such.


"Mokuba, I'm tired."

"It's two hours, Seto."

"I just worked a full weekend on less sleep than that."

"But you do that all the time. Please?"

"You are free to go, but I can't."

"It will be pointless for you to drop me off, only to come back two hours later. You won't even have enough time for a decent nap."

"Can't you reschedule?"

"They invited me and I said I'd go. It would be rude to ask to be invited over a different time."

"But I wasn't invited."

"Oh please. It would probably make Yugi's _week_ if you showed up."

Seto looked down at the clock on his desk. It blinked **6:09** repeatedly. Before Mokuba had entered his office, Seto had planned on being home before seven.

He wasn't exaggerating when he said that he was tired. Exhausted might have been a more fitting word. KaibaCorp had been working on the development of a hospital for over a year. In the past five weeks, the final stages were in process. Domino had a general hospital, but there were no children's hospitals within several hundred miles. So Seto determined to have one built. On top of that, he was going to pay a certain percentage of all patients' medical bills. The average person couldn't hope to pay what hospitals charged and with a sick child, the last thing parents needed were bills to stress over.

Because of that, Seto made certain that he helped families with payment, secretly, of course. His public image of severity had to remain intact if he wanted people to take him seriously.

"I can have someone pick you up," Seto offered.

"That isn't the same," Mokuba argued. As he did, he placed both hands on his brother's desk. "You have been telling me for five weeks that as soon as you were finished with this stupid hospital, we would do something. Guess what, Seto? You're finished. It's time to do something."

Seto ran his fingers through his hair. He _had _said that.

"It isn't a 'stupid' hospital," Seto said.

Mokuba huffed. "I know. But we haven't really hung out in over a month."

"I'll take tomorrow off."

"I have school tomorrow. Please, Seto? I understand that you are tired, but I wouldn't be asking if I didn't really miss you."

Seto hated how reasonable Mokuba's argument sounded, even if it was ungrammatical.

"We'll leave by nine," Mokuba added. "Promise."

"I will probably fall asleep," Seto said as he turned off his computer.

Mokuba smiled, realizing that his brother was relenting. "Certainly Yugi has some form of caffeine at his home."

"And you are sure this can't be put off until tomorrow?" Seto questioned in a final attempt to work his way out.

"Do you just not want to spend time with me, big brother?" Mokuba asked, managing to sound truly pitiful.

"Don't even try that," Seto said. The young CEO pushed his chair back from his desk so that he could stand.

"Let's go," Seto said as he grabbed his briefcase and began to walk towards the door.

Mokuba grinned and ran over to throw his arms around his brother's waist. "Thank you! I promise you can sleep in all day tomorrow!"

Seto nodded, though he knew that wouldn't happen. Just because the hospital had opened didn't mean that he was completed with his work. Problems would emerge, and aside form that, KaibaCorp's daily business needed tending. Tomorrow would be the same as every other day.

They walked to Seto's car in silence. Before entering the vehicle, Seto debated whether or not he was fit to be driving. It was a rare event for Seto to question his abilities, but he was fighting to keep his eyes open. KaibaCorp's driver was still on the clock; Seto didn't have to be the one to drive.

Seto ran his fingers back through his hair. No, he would drive. If he kept the windows down and the radio on, there was little chance for him to fall asleep.

"Did everything turn out as expected?" Mokuba asked once they were on their way.

"It is too soon to tell," Seto answered.

"I'm sure with you overseeing the process, all of it will run perfectly."

"Yes," Seto said confidently. "I'm rather sure of that myself."

Mokuba let the conversation fall. Seto knew that his brother cared little for his work. He only asked to be polite.

"How is school?" Seto asked.

Mokuba groaned. "The classes are too easy."

"Most people would love to have the privilege of saying such a thing."

"I don't really count as 'most people,'" Mokuba said.

Seto parked in the lot next to the Game Shop. When he shut off the engine, Seto turned his head away from Mokuba and yawned.

"You make it through," Mokuba said.

Seto ignored the statement and exited the car. His fingers tightened on the door as a rush of dizziness filled his head. He shook it away.

The brothers walked to the entrance. Since the shop was still open, they went inside, setting off the bell. Instantly, they were met with, "Good evening!"

But when Mr. Motou saw that Seto was one of the visitors, he frowned and grumbled something under his breath.

"Hello, Mr. Motou!" Mokuba called out cheerfully.

"The children are back through there," Mr. Motou said, pointing to a door behind him.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said. He went in the direction instructed, and Seto followed close behind.

As Seto passed Yugi's grandfather, he said, "Mr. Motou," and tilted his chin down.

Mr. Motou began to grumble again, but since Seto now stood closer, he could make out the words, "arrogant child."

Seto was too tired to form a scathing retort.

When they reached the living room, Mokuba was greeted by Joey shouting, "Little Kaib' is here!"

When Seto stepped through, Joey added, "And big Kaib'."

"Hey guys!" Mokuba shouted. He seemed to know where to sit, as he took the last available place on the couch.

"You realize that by saying 'guys,' you discriminate against me," Tea said.

"Would you give a rest to the feminist crap?" Duke whined. "I'm too tired to hear it."

"You can sit down, Kaiba," Yugi said, gesturing to the last empty chair in the corner. "And why are you so tired, Duke?"

Seto walked to the chair and sat. He leaned forward and propped an elbow on his knee so that he could use his palms to hold up his head. It felt too heavy to support its own weight.

"Oh, it's nothing. You really shouldn't worry about me," Duke said.

"Come on, man. You can tell us," Tristan said.

Duke stalled in his answer for several moments. In that time, Seto wondered if perhaps Duke had also spent the weekend at work. But upon examining Duke's face, Seto realized that the teen couldn't have lost any sleep. He was too well rested.

"I wasn't planning on telling you all, but I spent yesterday tutoring children."

Seto pressed his lips together. He spent the day before tutoring? How could that leave him tired into the next day?

"That's very cool of you!" Yugi said.

"No, no. It was just something I felt compelled to do."

"You needn't be so modest," Tea said. "If you do a good deed, there is no need to be ashamed to talk about it."

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?" Mokuba asked.

"Eh, no worries, kid. We've got all night," Joey said dismissively.

Seto moved his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. There went Mokuba's promise of nine o'clock.

"But Tea, it really isn't in my nature to brag," Duke said. He folded his hands in his lap and looked to the far left corner of the room. "It was no big deal. I'm sure plenty of people give up their weekends," he added.

"But it is a big deal!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome of you to give up your day for that," Joey said.

Seto sighed, contemplating why it was that he had agreed to spend time with a group of morons. It certainly wasn't to hang out with his brother, who sat too far away for conversation.

Unfortunately, Seto sighed too loudly and caught Tristan's attention.

"You got a problem?"

Seto brought his gaze up. "No."

"Sure," Joey said, dragging out the single syllable. "Look at rich boy. Too good for the modern man's mundane acts of charity."

Instead of commenting on the fact that Duke was also rich, Seto just retorted, "Look at the mutt using a smart word."

"Lay off, Kaib'," was Joey's reply.

"It's okay, guys. I'm sure Kaiba had a busy weekend too," Duke said. He ended the sentence with a yawn.

_'Too,' _Seto thought.

"Who is in the mood for a movie?" Mokuba asked, but he received no answer.

"Duke, if you are so tired, you should be resting," Tea said.

"Oh no, I told you that I'm fine. I want to be here," Duke said. "I missed hanging out with you all last night."

"We were sorry to see you go," Yugi said.

"Yeah, we would have understood if you had told us why you had to run out," Tristan said.

Mokuba met eyes with Seto and raised an eyebrow. "You were hanging out with them yesterday?" he asked, directing the question to Duke.

"Yes. We went to the mall for lunch," Tristan answered.

Mokuba kept his eyes on Seto as he asked, "How long were you tutoring?"

"Three hours," Duke said. He received gasps from the others.

Seto couldn't hold it back any longer. "How noble," he scoffed.

All heads immediately turned to him. Expressions of shock covered every face but Mokuba's. Seto took that second to be glad that his brother was smarter than to fall for Duke's apparent routine.

"What's your deal, Kaib'?" Joey nearly shouted.

"Joey, just stop-" Mokuba said, but Joey cut him short before Mokuba could continue.

"Nah, I want to know what makes your brother think he is so far superior to us. I bet he spent his weekend sippin' wine on some private yacht."

"I haven't been on my yacht in months. Also, I'm underage."

"Really, you're hilarious. Why don't you tell us all how you spent your weekend?"

Seto leaned forward to rest his forearms on top of his knees. He clasped his hands together and looked Joey straight in the eyes as he answered, "I opened a children's hospital."

For a minute, there was silence. Then Joey said, "Why can't you just let someone else have an accomplishment without bragging on your own? You're such an arrogant creep."

Seto smirked. The entire situation was absurd to the point that Seto couldn't even take it seriously.

"Yeah," Seto said, glancing to Mokuba. His brother smiled back knowingly. "That's me."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas all!<p> 


End file.
